Happy Christmas
by youroctober
Summary: It is nearing Christmas, a holiday that Severus has never held close to his heart. Of course, when it comes to Harry, he can't help but give away a gift or two.


Happy Christmas

Oh my, this is positively _filthy._ Basically a wonderful excuse to write a sexual scene involving Snape and Harry. Regardless, it was a pleasure to write and I like it. I hope it's an enjoyable read, and that you comment if you've any feedback to give.

* * *

"No," said Snape. His tone was severe, yet the quivering of his mouth told Harry otherwise. He was deeply amused.

"Please," Harry pleaded. "I swear, they won't even notice."

"Yes, they will."

"No, they won't."

Snape turned from his cauldron, frowning irritably.

"Mr. Potter, I have no intentions of leaving my classroom early today," he stated plainly. "Nor do I wish for you to be lurking around the castle. You will attend your Charms class in its _entirety_, or face my...displeasure."

And with that he continued stirring his potion.

"Fine," Harry's shoulders slumped. Grabbing his book bag from the counter, he ran a hand carelessly through his hair. "I'll see you later then."

Pity and guilt gnawed at Snape's heart. As his lover's footsteps neared the door behind him, he cursed himself angrily and snapped, "Very well. I expect to see you in my private chambers twenty minutes before the bell. A minute's tardiness shall cost you, Mr. Potter."

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry rushed over, planted a kiss on Snape's cheek, and hurried out of the classroom. Disgusted with himself though he was for giving in so easily to the boy's demands, the sour look on his face could not help but lessen as he distractedly touched the spot where he had been kissed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You look flushed."

"Er—am I?" said Harry. "Actually, I'm not sure if I feel alright." No need to tell Hermione that he was flushed because, as he had been searching his book bag for his homework, he had come across a picture of Severus and himself engaged in one of their more erotic activities.

"You're looking a bit peaky," Ron agreed.

"I don't think I can go to Charms," said Harry grimly.

"But, Harry, we're revising for exams today!" Hermione cried. "You can't possibly miss this lesson."

"No, I really don't think I can go," he said feebly. Lowering himself onto the nearest stone bench, he put his head in his hands.

"I guess you'd better go have a lie-down," Hermione replied doubtfully. Casting a desperate look at Ron, she said, "Did he eat anything foreign at lunch? I'm sure I know a remedy."

Ron shrugged.

"No, I think it's the flu," Harry held his stomach convincingly. "Tell Flitwick I'll make up for it tonight, alright?"

Still looking concerned, Hermione nodded.

"I'll write notes for you. We can go over them after dinner."

"Right," said Harry. A surge of happiness shot through him: she wasn't the least bit suspicious. "Thanks. Be seeing you, then."

"Get better, mate," Ron clapped his back before leaving with Hermione.

The moment they left, Harry flung himself from the bench and sped up the stairs. When he arrived in the boy's dormitory, he made sure that he was quite alone before pulling off his pants.

"Quiet," Snape growled menacingly. As usual, there was little need: his second year students were satisfactorily frightened of him, and shut up the moment he walked into the class. "Today we shall be making a very basic potion, the likes of which—"

He suddenly clutched his stomach and sat down.

"Professor?" one of the braver students dared ask. "Professor, are you..."

"Silence," he hissed, feigning intense pain. With the intention of appearing as though he was barely keeping himself together, he waved his wand. The words disappeared from his chalkboard to be replaced with homework. "I am hardly well enough to teach, and therefore you may all be dismissed. However, if the homework on the board is not done by tomorrow, I can personally guarantee that any ounce of pain I feel at the moment shall be multiplied for you tenfold. Now leave."

After quickly scratching down their assignment, the students rushed out of class, happy to escape the confines of the classroom for one afternoon.

Shaking his head, he rose and flicked his wand to wipe the blackboard clean. Potter owed him. Immensely. With a smirk, he reminded himself that there were excellent chances that Potter would indeed be paying him back within a half hour or so.

"I'm here," said Harry as he burst into the classroom.

Snape was busy correcting. Seated at his desk, his quill whizzed across a roll of parchment. He did not lift his eyes from his corrections. Used to this sort of behaviour, Harry sat in the chair closest to the desk and waited impatiently.

At long last, Snape tapped the parchment and had it curl into a ball. His hand reached forward, and with a sinking heart Harry thought that he was going to grab another assignment to correct. Fortunately, he reached instead to tighten the cap on his ink bottle. He then, for the first time since he'd arrived, took a look at Harry.

And what a sight he was. Snape immediately felt the common stirring in his trousers as he gazed upon his lover. His cheeks were slightly reddened and his hair was tousled, no doubt from anticipation. His lips were wet where he'd repeatedly licked them and his eyes were shining behind his glasses. He wore a thin cloak over himself, and he had a good idea what was underneath that cloak.

"My, my," he muttered. "How delectably divine you look, Potter."

Harry smiled. Snape saw that his pulse was beating.

"I am sorry to report that you have been very, very bad, Mr. Potter," he assumed his silkiest classroom voice. "And that you are going to have to be punished. Come here."

Taking the command far more as an invitation than a threat, Harry leapt from his chair and hurried over. The sight that he saw had his mouth open in surprise.

The entire time that Snape had been correcting, he had in fact been touching himself as well. Harry's excitement escalated almost painfully as he watched Snape's long, thick cock be touched caringly by those skilled hands. It was slick with pre-cum. He felt himself grow hard almost instantly.

"You've skipped class, Mr. Potter," Snape continued. "And it has been put into my _hands_," he gripped his penis harder, causing Harry's own to pulse, "to decide your punishment."

Harry nodded, mouth dry. He wanted his lover very, very badly. Snape must have plotted this entire thing. He knew that his classroom voice was one of Harry's weaknesses.

"On your knees," he ordered. Harry obliged instantly, and as he lowered himself his cloak opened, revealing his lack of clothing beneath. Looking up to see Snape's reaction, he would have been disappointed if he hadn't noticed how Snape hardened further and how his mouth opened before he closed it abruptly.

Snape rearranged himself in his chair so that Harry was forced to kneel between his knees. Taking his penis in his hands, he thrust it leisurely towards the younger boy and said, "Suck."

Harry took no time to hesitate. He wrapped his shaking hand around the swollen member before him and immediately pulled it into his mouth. It pleased him to no end to hear his reserved and generally introverted professor moan in delight. He let his tongue slide up and down, occasionally wrapping his entire mouth around the head and sucking hard. This, combined with the force of his hand, was almost too much for Snape: he edged closer in his chair, gripping its side, trying determinedly not to climax yet.

He had nothing to worry about, however: Harry stopped as suddenly as he had begun.

"Get up," Snape said softly. Harry rose, still eyeing down Snape's penis hungrily.

Snape then undressed. The war had not been kind to his body: he had a large number of scars across his chest and lower back. But his body was still wonderful, in Harry's opinion, and he took joy in watching his lover put on a show for him. Off came his shirt, folded carefully and placed on his desk, then his pants, following his shirt. He was not wearing briefs, and so his cock hung forward eagerly, looking delightfully ready for Harry's ministrations.

"You look amazing," he somehow managed to find his voice amongst his arousal. Snape, he was surprised and pleased to see, blushed slightly.

"Old and used," he muttered.

"No," Harry's voice was angry as he closed the space between them. Snape was quite a bit taller than him, and so he had to look up to see into his eyes. "You're absolutely perfect."

Snape gave a rare, loving smile, and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. The latter closed his eyes and responded eagerly, plunging his tongue into the wet depths. They kissed slowly and passionately, Harry wrapping his arms around Snape's neck, communicating silent messages of love and tenderness. When they surfaced for air, Harry smiled as his professor cupped his face and rubbed his cheeks.

"I want to taste you," he whispered, kissing the top of Harry's head before kneeling down before him. Guiding the young man to sit in his chair, he began to lick at Harry eagerly, and roles were suddenly reversed. Harry was soon arching into his mouth, whispering his name passionately as he ran his fingers through the black hair before him.

Snape pulled away and Harry, desperate for some type of body contact, crawled off the chair and pushed the older man down to lay on top of him. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss him, hand creeping down to stroke a hard nipple playfully. Snape growled and sucked on his lower lip, before breaking away and saying hoarsely, "I want to be inside of you."

Wordlessly, Harry smiled coyly and searched in his cloak's pocket. He pulled out a small, discreet bottle that they were both now quite familiar with. Laying on the floor, Snape decanted the bottle and prepared his penis, lathering the lube on liberally. When he was done, he plunged a finger into Harry's tight orifice without warning, earning himself a needy cry from his now desperately aroused young student.

"Now, please, now," Harry whispered frantically. Snape complied and pushed up Harry's legs so that he could position himself near Harry's entrance. Faces close, they smiled at each other briefly before Snape sheathed himself into Harry; both cried out passionately. They then began to rock at a solid pace which became more erratic as time wore on. Soon Snape was pounding mercilessly into Harry, who felt his orgasm coming sooner than he would have liked.

"I'm going to...Severus, I'm..." he whimpered.

Snape smiled wickedly and, without warning, pulled from the pocket of his discarded pants a green ring that he slipped towards the bottom of Harry's red cock.

"Fuck," the Gryffindor cried out. "Don't...please...I really...r-really need to...to come..."

"I know," said Snape. Taking Harry's penis, he closed his hand around it and began to pump it rapidly. Harry was on the verge of tears; his entire body felt on fire and his thoughts were filled with nothing but the aching, needy desire to find release. When Snape shuddered and came, his cock creating spasms and warmth in Harry's depths, he honestly thought that he would explode from pure need.

"Do you feel that you've been sufficiently punished?" Snape smirked. Harry barely managed to nod.

Snape then pulled out, and lowered himself so as to suck Harry until the boy was letting out strangled cries.

Then, when the motion of skin on skin, and the hot wetness of tongue and mouth, had Harry pushed far beyond his coping zone, Snape snatched off the cock ring. Harry came spectacularly: hot, wet juice poured itself into Snape's throat. He drank greedily as his lover emptied himself, stroking his thighs.

Harry fell onto his back when he was done. Snape used a quick cleaning charm then crawled next to him. They kissed for a few minutes, both enjoying the afterglow of their own orgasms, until Snape spoke.

"Dinner must be halfway through," he said.

Harry shrugged.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?"

"That wasn't a punishment," he laughed. "It was a gift."

"Christmas break is starting soon," Snape said after a moment's silence. Harry nodded.

"I do wonder if you wouldn't rather stay here with me, instead of going to see the Dursleys," he suggested.

"Could I really?" Snape smiled and kissed his lover, who could barely contain his excitement.

"But of course. And once this year is over...if you would like to stay with me...permanently..." Harry gaped. "You could complete your auror studies and I could help you with your homework. You could return to me every night and on holidays until your training is over, and then we shall see what is to come. If that is, of course, what you want."

Instead of answering, Harry pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I thought you didn't like Christmas," he whispered, lips still hovering on Snape's mouth.

"I don't," he replied.

"Well, you've just given me quite the Christmas present," Harry said.

Snape was silent, then smiled. "I suppose I have. Happy Christmas, Harry."

"Happy Christmas," he sighed happily before slipping his tongue into Snape's mouth again.


End file.
